our stars are the same
by Chippier
Summary: Yukimura Seiichi didn’t know when he started feeling protective over his roommate and fellow plant lover, Fuji Syusuke. [ShinTeni Setting; Mild Spoilers]


**our stars are the same**

**summary: **Yukimura Seiichi didn't know when he started feeling protective over his roommate and fellow plant lover, Fuji Syusuke.

* * *

Child of God Yukimura Seiichi didn't know when he started feeling protective over his roommate and fellow plant lover, Fuji Syusuke. These feelings, at best, were pointless. Despite Fuji's very pretty and delicate appearance, he was anything but soft and weak. Fuji was sensitive yes, like any plant- and art-obsessed individual, and shockingly perceptive; there is nothing much that Fuji's eyes miss. Yukimura would know; he had seen enough to know that he and Fuji shared many traits and experiences.

He perfectly knew how it felt like to be looked down upon on the court because of one's appearance. He also knew the breathless joy of breaking apart other people's false judgments.

People like them thrived in exceeding their old selves; they preferred to take their problems head on, on their own, as much as possible.

* * *

He noticed Kikumaru's troubled face during dinnertime. Food untouched, he sat alone on the table that used to occupy him, Fuji, and Tezuka. Kikumaru's expression reminded Yukimura of the abandoned kitty his sister had taken home one summer.

Abandoned may be too harsh a word, Yukimura thought. Ungrounded, maybe. It was only this afternoon that they had all watched Tezuka's match with Court 3's Yamato Yudai this afternoon— two of Seigaku's pillars giving it their all in every shot like a parting gift. It was fitting as Tezuka's last match in Japan.

As far as everyone knew, he left as soon as the match was over. Again, Tezuka Kunimitsu will not be interrupted by anyone.

There was no denying the melancholy he left in his team. Everyone seemed to give the remaining Seigaku regulars a wide berth; as if loss was something contagious.

"Boss, I'm gonna invite Kikumaru to our table," Marui said resolutely, standing up and getting over to Kikumaru.

Yagyuu adjusted his glasses. "So this is what Seigaku looks like without their pillar," he said matter-of-factly.

Yukimura didn't reply, watching Marui get Kikumaru's attention with a touch on his shoulder. After exchanging a few quiet words, Marui was returning to their table with a lost kitten in tow.

Yukimura smiled at the new member of their table. "Good evening, Kikumaru-kun. You might enjoy your meal better with company."

Kikumaru took the seat next to Marui and smiled slightly. "Thank you."

They continued eating in silence; Marui tried to liven up the atmosphere by asking Kikumaru to try the different sweets he had picked from the desserts table. Yukimura just watched them, his mind on Fuji. Feeling the tiniest bit of concern towards Fuji was frustrating; Yukimura perfectly knew that his roommate didn't need it. He would manage well. Despite this, his concern—his curiosity—persistently made itself felt.

Making a decision, he excused himself from his teammates and Kikumaru-kun and left the table. Stares followed him out of the dining room, but Yukimura ignored them. He'd gotten used to them a long time ago.

He made his way out into the balcony overlooking courts. Somehow, he knew that Fuji would be there. He remembered how he felt a few days before, having just said goodbye to Sanada and the others and needing a space for himself and his feelings under the stars.

A chilly, autumn breeze blew Yukimura's hair from his face when he went through the doors to the balcony. After going around the balcony for a while, he was met with the sight of Fuji leaning over the railings. Eyes closed, his face was tilted towards the sky. Yukimura noted with fondness that Fuji's cactus rested on the railing beside him. He made a very beautiful picture.

"The night is beautiful but not really worth skipping dinner for," Yukimura said, announcing his presence. He approached Fuji and leaned on the railing beside him.

Fuji's electric blue eyes flashed at him. "It's a good night to take my cactus out for a walk."

Yukimura chuckled. "You should have taken my daisies and Shiraishi's monkshood while you're at it. It's a shame that they're missing out on this good autumn breeze."

Fuji's lips twitched into a smile then turned towards the courts again. "Everything is better when I have my cacti with me."

Yukimura didn't know why he came here for Fuji. He didn't know how to open himself up enough to offer comfort. Sanada was the only one he could let go any slight semblance of vulnerability.

"Tezuka gave me this cactus."

Fuji wore a fond little smile while he gently stroked the bright red blooms on his plant with his finger. Yukimura didn't know what to say. It was quiet for a moment before Fuji broke it again.

"Yukimura, why do you play tennis?"

Memories of a bridge in Kanagawa and being bathed warm, mellow sunlight flashed in Yukimura's mind. The answer to the question had been at home in his tongue for a long time. "I play tennis because I am tennis."

"The perfect answer from the Child of God," Fuji chuckled, the corners of his eyes crinkled in amusement as he faced Yukimura.

"Well, why does the tensai of Seigaku play tennis?" he teased back, carefully watching his expression.

Fuji's smile dropped slightly, his brows furrowed— Yukimura had never seen this kind of conflict reflected on Fuji's face. Gently, he cupped both of his hands on his cactus' pot. Eyes focused on the plant.

"I'm thinking of continuing to play tennis and see how far I can go," Fuji started after a moment of contemplation. "I want to get stronger and stronger; higher and higher until I can play without any regrets. I'm gonna develop my tennis and discover something about myself."

Somehow, Fuji seemed to direct his words at the cactus; Yukimura felt like an eavesdropper. His roommate didn't seem to mind, though.

"Ne, Yukimura-kun, doesn't it amaze you that wherever we are, it's always the same stars and sky we're all looking up to?"

* * *

After a while of stargazing, it became too chilly for the two of them. As they made their way back into Room 201, Yukimura thought of how the sky and stars looked from Kanagawa. Imagining that it must be as pretty as the one he and Fuji had studied a while ago, he smiled.

* * *

**_fin_**.

* * *

**author's notes**: I couldn't resist the AlphaPair in the end.

In the manga, the Black Jerseys return right after the match between Court 3 and 5. I followed the timeline of the anime, where the Black Jerseys return the day after that match. :D


End file.
